The present invention relates to a storm panel system having continuous run rails when coact with spring clips to retain a storm panel over a window or an opening in a building.
In many parts of the country, residents or building owners sometimes utilize storm panels to protect windows and openings in buildings from the force of wind, rain, hail and wind driven objects. Particularly in the states along the Gulf of Mexico and in Florida, and extending upwards of the East Coast, citizens and building owners sometimes board up or utilize storm panels to protect against hurricane force winds.
One known hurricane panel and security device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,271 to DePaolo et al. The DePaolo system utilizes a corrugated type storm panel which is locked in place by an upper, inverted U-shaped channel defined by an upper railing and a plurality of M-shaped clips which protrude through a lower rail defining a horizontal plane retaining the lower edges of the corrugated panel. One half of the M-shaped clip is disposed above the horizontal plane established by the bottom rail and the other half of the M-shaped is disposed below that bottom rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,814 to Johnson discloses a clip for a storm window insulating strip. The Johnson system utilizes a U-shaped panel also having a M-shaped clip wherein a finger protruding in the U-shaped channel bears upon the mid-region of the M-shaped clip. The bottom leg of the clip rests in the bottom of the U-shaped channel. The upper leg of the clip bears against the storm window. U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,541 to Fulcher discloses a conical shaped protector. U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,303 to Oltz discloses a fastener defined as a solid triangular shape which creates a U-shaped channel for a window for storm shutter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,483 to Vickstrom discloses a storm window system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,753 to Anderson discloses a window structure defining a U-shaped channel with a plurality of inboard directed lips inboard of the U-shaped channel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,211 to Schlicht et al. discloses a garage door light incorporating a uniquely shaped clip which is placed in a complementary shaped channel in the casement of the window. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,859 to Fricko et al. discloses a molding retaining clip for an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,056 to Griffin also discloses a glass retaining clip.